youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bart Baker
Bart Baker (born ) is a song parody writer and performer. His parodies are known for (while other parodists usually just make funny parodies) pointing out things that Bart and many people also find wrong with the lyrics and/or video. Bart made his first YouTube upload on December 1, 2006. In 2009, he accepted an invitation to become a YouTube partner. In October 2011, he signed on with Maker Studios. He commuted back and forth from Chicago to Los Angeles for nearly a year before finally moving to LA in September 2012. Bart reached 1,000,000 subscribers on July 15, 2013 (right at the end of his first live streaming appearance on What's Trending) and 1 billion views on November 6, 2014. In May 2017, he released his last parody with Maker Studios, due to them rebranding to Disney Digital Network. In June 2018, he released his last ever parody. However, many fans desired more parodies. As of November 2017, his 3 most-watched parodies are: # Katy Perry - "Dark Horse" (from 2014, with over 146 million views) # Miley Cyrus - "Wrecking Ball" (from 2013, with over 106 million views) # Nicki Minaj - "Anaconda" (from 2014, with over 98 million views) Due to the YouTube Adpocalypse and trends constantly changing on YouTube, he has started to dive in to making videos other than parodies such as talking about YouTube drama and giving trailers and fake interviews associated with his upcoming music videos. Butthurt Comments Bart Baker receives a lot of hate comments, particularly from fans of One Direction, Justin Bieber, Fifth Harmony, and other teen idols whose songs he parodies. The "Butthurt Comments" videos have inspired joke and fake hate comments from individuals hoping to have their comments featured in upcoming videos. Known Parodies * Big Old Pubes ("Boom Boom Pow") – Bart & Austin (a/k/a The Brown Eye Pubes) singing their version of "Boom Boom Pow". * ChiK KoK ("Tik Tok") '''- Ke$ha not being very feminine. * '''Teenie Weenie ("Eenie Meenie") – Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber lamenting the problems of having teeny weenies. * California Boys ("California Gurls") – Old men in bikinis and Speedos playing the parts of Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg. * Used to Be a Guy ("Love the Way You Lie") – Bart rapping about his grandfather's conversion into another grandmother. * Friday – Rebecca Black getting skanky and the Shrimp Guy trolling for underage girls 'cause it's Friday. * Sexy and I'm Homeless ("Sexy and I Know It") – A homeless guy rapping about how sexy he is. (Jet Set Hudson plays the homeless guy. Steve Greene , HiimRawn , Omar Gharaibeh, Timothy de la Ghetto, Nice Peter, and Bart are bystanders.) * Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen being psychotic and creepy with a crazy crush on Obama. * What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction being lectured by their manager to cover up the fact that they're gay as he tells them to be straight. (Steve Greene and HiimRawn are featured in this one and many of the later ones as well.) * As Long As You Love Me – Justin Bieber's ex ditches him and his swag for One Direction. (JB also pukes a lot.) * I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift goes nuts on her ex-boyfriends. * Thrift Shop – Macklemore gets ill from the items he buys at the thrift shop. * Started from the Bottom – Drake gets initiated to the ranks of rap by Lil Wayne and Birdman "(Baby)". * 22 – Taylor Swift goes nuts on her ex-boyfriends (again). Turns out she's not crazy, she really is Satan. * Gentleman - PSY talks about how he loves people and calls himself a "Super Creepy Asian Man". * What About Love – Justin Bieber is not happy that he's been cloned and challenges Austin Mahone to a swag match. * We Can't Stop – Miley Cyrus being twerk-crazed and high. Liam Hemsworth (Joey Graceffa), Billy Ray Cyrus, and Amanda Bynes (Shane Dawson) also appear. * Blurred Lines – Robin Thicke being a rapist/woman molester until all hell breaks loose. (Dave Days and Olga Kay put in cameos.) * Best Song Ever – One Direction decides to cash on on the fact their fans actually love terrible songs. (Steve Greene, HiimRawn, Max No Sleeves, Sam Pepper, Mazzi Maz, and VitalyZdTV all make appearances.) * Applause '''- Lady Gaga putting her fans under her spell in order to become a Fame Monster to take over the world, until Madonna challenges her. (Shane Dawson plays Amanda Bynes and Madonna). * '''Wrecking Ball – Miley Cyrus being twerk-crazed and skanky until two construction workers complain that Cyrus is trespassing their construction site. (Steve-O and Ron Jeremy put in cameos and Joey Graceffa reprises his role as Liam Hemsworth.) * Royals – Lorde is racist, self-centered, filthy rich, and oppressively depressing. * All That Matters – Justin Bieber being self-centered and spoiled. (JB also gets bottles thrown at him a lot.) * The Monster – Eminem being psychoanalyzed by Rihanna and discovering his destiny. * Adore You - Miley Cyrus is a whore and uses Mickey Mouse for sex. * Confident – Justin Bieber being self-centered and spoiled again, but now he's the one throwing things. (Alphacat featured as President Obama, trying to decide whether to deport JB back to Canada.) * Can't Remember to Forget You - '''Shakira and Rihanna talking about themselves until Chris Brown steals Rihanna and Shakira confronts the Muppets. * '''Dark Horse – Egyptian queen Katy Perry zapping multiple suitors with energy bolts that shoot from her breasts and transform them into objects and animals. (King Bach featured as Juicy J.) * Happy – Pharrell, while wearing a massive hat, hangs with Daft Punk and Robin Thicke. When the Fashion Police arrive, Pharrell's doctor reveals why Pharrell's hat is big. (Joan Rivers appears as herself and King Bach plays Pharrell.) * Hello Kitty – Avril Lavigne is very disgusted about the hate that she received for her music video until Chad Kroeger (her then-husband from Nickelback) decides to direct her next video (which is a rap about fried chicken). * We Are One – Pitbull and Jennifer Lopez sell out. (Bart stars as Pitbull and Lisa Marie plays Jennifer Lopez.) * Fancy – Is Iggy Azalea really Nicki Minaj disguised as a white, Australian chick? (And why does she's keep asking, "Who Dat?" about everyone?) * Hangover – Psy and Snoop Dogg hungover and trying to remember what they did last night. (This is the debut of Omar.) * Problem – Ariana Grande battling Mariah Carey to see who can sing higher. Ultimately, she gets replaced by Ariana Venti. Meanwhile, Big Sean is annoyed of the camera being zoomed in on his teeth! (King Bach featured as Big Sean. Bart plays Iggy Azalea again.) * Wiggle – Jason Derulo (Lamorne Morris) forgot to write a song for his new video, so he improvises with the first idea that comes to him – a song about big butts – until the Wiggles arrive to stop him. (Omar Gharaibeh reprises his role as Snoop Dogg, and this video features a cameo of YouTuber Markiplier as Jeff Fatt) * Rude – Nasri stalks his "girlfriend" played by Brittany Furlan whom he wants to be his wife, but she and her dad prevent it from happening. When Bob Marley arrives and finally saves the problem, Nasri's "girlfriend" reveals whom she really is. * Break Free – Ariana Grande kills Disney and Nickelodeon characters in space until she faces off against Katy Perry and gives her an ALS ice-bucket challenge. (King Bach returns as Big Sean and Bart plays Zedd.) * Anaconda – More big butts wiggle until Sir Mix-a-Lot sics his anaconda on Nicki Minaj for ripping off his hit song "Baby Got Back". (Tiffany Tynes plays Nicki Minaj, Bart plays Drake, and Tony Frazier plays Sir Mix-a-Lot. Nash Grier and Carter Reynolds also make cameo appearances.) * Shake It Off – Taylor Swift using devilry to expand her fan base, until the sh–t hits the fan. (Bart once again plays Taylor as well as a hillbilly.) * Booty – Jennifer Lopez, Iggy Azalea, and Nicki Minaj reveal that they have become the "Illuminati of Booty", and take over the pop charts. (Bart is Iggy Azalea again and Lisa Marie returns as Jennifer Lopez.) * Animals – Adam Levine being stuck up and self-centered...but the other 5 band members have a surprise for him. (GSnaps is in it as well.) * All About That Bass – Meghan Trainor hates skinny women, until she becomes one. (Tony Horton appears as himself. Cameron Dallas plays Meghan's boyfriend.) * Love Me Harder – Ex-co-stars Jennette McCurdy and Victoria Justice getting revenge on Ariana Grande by posting a photograph of the right side of her face. (Lisa Schwartz plays Jennette McCurdy and Alexa Wisener plays Victoria Justice.) * Blank Space – Taylor Swift dates Nash Grier until he finds out that she's the devil, with Pope Francis saving him. (Bart plays Taylor and Lorde, Nash Grier as himself, and Henri Wittelsohn as Pope Francis.) * Lips Are Movin – Meghan Trainor hating men because she thinks everything they do is a lie. When she is forced to replace Santa, she gets her revenge. (Bart plays Meghan again. Guest starring Markiplier as "Christmas Dad".) * Uptown Funk – Mark Ronson, whom Bruno Mars does not allow to dance, is later found out to be Michael Jackson Jr. * Elastic Heart – Shia LaBeouf creeping up on Maddie Ziegler until Sia reveals the reason why she wears a mask. (Stan Lee appears as himself.) * Sugar '- Adam Levine and Maroon 5 running around Los Angeles ruining everyone's weddings by surprising them with their music. * '''I Really Like You '- Tom Hanks complaining about being in Carly Rae Jepsen's music video, until he surprises Justin Bieber with a huge opportunity. * '''FourFiveSeconds - Paul McCartney "wilding out" on Rihanna and Kanye West, after forgetting to take his pills. * Style – Taylor Swift planning a satanic ritual to bring her mannequin boyfriend to life before One Direction arrives to stop her. * Big Girls Cry '– Fed up with Sia's weird videos, Maddie Ziegler tries to escape and then discovers the secret identity of Sia. * '''Pretty Girls '– Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea tell girls that you have to be pretty in order to have a great life. * 'Bad Blood '– Taylor Swift fights with Katy Perry partly because she stole her dancers, but mainly because she is on her period. * 'Feeling Myself '– Tidal goes bankrupt and Jay Z is homeless after Beyoncé leaves him for YouTube and Spotify. * 'B*tch I'm Madonna '– Madonna is acting like a teenager because she is possessed with the brain of a fourteen-year old. * 'Where Are Ü Now '- Skrillex and Diplo messing with Justin Bieber because he took all the credit for the song. * 'Worth It '- After Simon hires Fifth Harmony for his own personal reasons, the girls get sued and go bankrupt. * '''Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd complaining and talking about himself while the audience moans about how boring he is until one of them sets him on fire. * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) - Silento doing crazy dance moves, when Soulja Boy comes along and Silento gets revealed as Jared Fogle. * What Do You Mean? – Justin Bieber doesn't know anything, nearly dumped out by Xenia Deli due to his actions of dumbness. * Wildest Dreams – Taylor Swift kills all of her ex-boyfriends, attempting to kill Calvin Harris due to her suspicions of him being a playboy, but it's all a dream. * Hotline Bling – Drake usually expresses his feelings about his past relationships, and he's doing a meme. (Steve-O guests on this video) * Focus – Ariana Grande grabbing the attention of Donald Trump about his criticism of America, competing with Caitlyn Jenner on being a transgender, and learning that Bill Cosby wants to seduce her. * Hello – '''Adele freaking out because she's out of toilet paper and there is no service for her phone. * '''Sorry – Justin Bieber, acting on his manager's advice, apologizes to the people he has hurt even as he continues to do douchey stuff. When Justin tweets spoilers of the ending of Star Wars, Kylo Ren arrives to put an end to it. * Love Yourself – Justin Bieber, having misunderstood the song, makes Ed Sheeran disgusted with the lyrics Justin sings. * Stitches – Shawn Mendes is punished by John Cena, Kylo Ren, and Harry Potter for being amazingly inconsiderate to his ex-girlfriend. * Hands to Myself '''- Selena Gomez stalks Justin Bieber. * '''Work – Rihanna drinks heavily while singing gibberish lyrics and asks Drake for sex. * Pillowtalk – ZAYN, now free from One Direction, doing what adults do. One Direction, meanwhile, realize that they've been idiots for projecting a bad image to younger teens. * No '- Meghan Trainor literally says "No." to anything a man says. * '''Work from Home '- Fifth Harmony tries to convince their men, who are hard at work at a construction site, to have sex with them. * 'Hair '- Sean Paul tries to break into Little Mix's house to steal their hair, but Little Mix don't like this. * 'Ain't Your Mama '- Jennifer Lopez decides that ladies don't need a man, then finally found out six months later that she shouldn't have done this. * 'Sweatshirt '- Jacob Sartorius is ashamed of the hate he got for his music video, and is offered to sell sweatshirts. * '''This is What You Came For - Rihanna tells the true story of how Taylor Swift dumped Calvin Harris with Tom Hiddleston. * Me Too '- Meghan Trainor wants everyone to be like herself. * '''Kill 'Em With Kindness '- Selena Gomez has an evil spell of killing people with kindness, until the police finds out and has Justin Bieber save the day. * 'Hit or Miss '- Jacob Sartorius doesn't care about anything because life is a hit or miss, until he tries out beer. * 'Side to Side '- Ariana Grande injuring herself due to her deadly sex addiction. * 'Closer '- Halsey and one member of The Chainsmokers are in a dream in which they never get older that is based on the lyrics of their song, until they find out they actually did. * 'Starboy '- The Weeknd destroys his old self, and decides to cut his legs and arms. Later, he hires Daft Punk and he wants them to chop his head off, losing his vocal cords. * 'Juju On That Beat '- Zay Hilfigerrr, Zayion McCall and Donald Trump hosting a house party. * 'Black Beatles '- Rae Sremmurd is initially confused into thinking the Beatles are bugs, which makes everyone seem to freeze. * 'Shape of You '- Ed Sheeran stalks a girl inside a gym because he likes her body. * 'I Don't Wanna Live Forever '- Taylor Swift making up a plan to make her ex (Harry Styles) and ZAYN's ex (Perrie Edwards) come back to them. * 'That's What I Like '- Bruno Mars tries to keep his song PG but instead lists out inappropriate things. * 'I Feel It Coming '- The Weeknd and Justin Bieber fight over Selena Gomez. But, Selena was faking and then, The Weeknd and Justin Bieber kiss. * 'HUMBLE '- Kendrick Lamar thinks he is humble and tells everyone to sit down, including a statue! Then, the presidential debate occurs between him and Donald Trump with Trump thinking he is humble too. Suddenly, Trump's head grows and then explodes. * 'I'm the One '- Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper and Lil Wayne are sick of DJ Khaled being famous for their talent. * 'It's Everyday Bro ' - Team 10 wonders why Jake Paul kidnapped them to be in his song, only to watch Jake being sent home. * '''Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift tries to kill all of those who wronged her, only to be stopped by Jesus (who actually is Kanye West) and God. * Gucci Gang ' - Lil Pump and his friends have a party with lots of lean. * '''Rockstar '- Post Malone apparently looks very filthy and homeless. 21 Savage wears a clothespin, but dies when Post hacks it off with his sword. Santa later appears to make Post more cleaner and not homeless. * 'Finesse '- Bruno Mars' mind is stuck in the past. When Cardi B calls some doctors to fix his brain, Mars unintentionally becomes "Lil' Bruno." * '''Esskeetit * This is America Upcoming Parodies * Girls Like You - TBD * Accelerate - July 7, 2018 * No Tears Left to Cry - TBD * This is America - June 9, 2018. * Delicate - June 23, 2018 List of Subscriber Milestones * 1,000,000: July 15, 2013. * 5,000,000: January 13, 2015. * 10,000,000: March 30, 2018. Trivia * Originally, Bart featured other performers and only made cameo appearances in his parodies. * Austin Smith, who appears in many of Bart's videos, going back years, grew up with Bart in Winnetka, Illinois, a Chicago suburb. * Bart graduated from the University of Miami with a double major in Film/Video and Art and a minor in Psychology. * Bart now lives in Los Angeles. * The fastest of any of Bart's videos to hit 1,000,000 views is the parody of "It's Everyday Bro" (12 hours). The parody of "Anaconda" is his fastest video to hit 10,000,000 views (13 days), 25,000,000 views (50 days), and 50,000,000 views (188 days). * "I Knew You Were Trouble" was named Music Video Parody of the Year 2013 by YouTube analytics company Tubular Labs. * If you watch very closely, you'll see Bart in "YouTube Rewind: 2013" (at 2:28), in "YouTube Rewind: 2014" (at 2:36), and "YouTube Rewind: 2015" (at 0:43). * Carson Daly showed a clip from Bart's "Wrecking Ball" parody on his 2013 New Year's Eve show on NBC. * Bart won a 2014 Webby Award in the category Online Film/Video: Video Remixes/Mashups for his parody of "Blurred Lines." * Bart posted an autotuned song video of "Bedroom Intruder" on July 30, 2010. Although there are many comments posted on that video saying that he was copying the Gregory Brothers (Schmoyoho: Autotune the News), this was actually one day before the Gregory Brothers posted their song video "Bed Intruder Song!!!" (which quickly went viral and became the most-watched YouTube video of the year 2010). * In 2008, Bart submitted an entry to the Doritos "Crash the Super Bowl" ad contest. It was one of the highest rated entries in the popular voting, but was not selected by Doritos to be one of the three commercials actually run on the 2009 Super Bowl. In the end, one of the three that was run was selected the top commercial of the day in a USA TODAY poll, for which Frito-Lay awarded the creators a $1,000,000 prize. * Bart's costume designers Morgan Christensen and Amanda Hosler were nominated for a 2014 Streamy Award in the category Best Costume Design. (Sulai Lopez, from Epic Rap Battles of History, won.) Amanda was nominated again in 2015. (Sulai Lopez won, again.) * Bart was nominated by AdWeek for a 2014 Hot List Readers' Choice Award in the category Hottest Video Star. (Smosh won; Bart was runner-up.). * Bart used to drive a blue BMW X5. It appears in several of his videos, most prominently in his music video of "Get Your Roll On," a video he made in high school and posted in early 2007. * It was revealed in his "Lips Are Movin'" parody that Meghan Trainor loves Bart's parodies and is a fan. * As a kid, Bart's mother had breast cancer, and a lot of Bart's friends have also been affected by cancer. He is now working with the charity F#ck Cancer to promote awareness of early cancer detection. * Bart received a nomination for a Streamy Award in 2015 in the category of Best Actor. (James Van Der Beek won.) * Although people think of Bart and The Key of Awesome as arch rivals, they have collaborated on videos in the past. Bart is featured in The Key of Awesome parody of "Call Me Maybe" and Mark Douglas from The Key of Awesome is a major character in Bart's parody of "Boyfriend." Also, The Key of Awesome were mentioned (as Barely Productions) in a butthurt comment in the Butthurt Comments episode for the "Hello" parody. * Since 2014, he has been in a relationship with the What's Trending host Shira Lazar. She has appeared in his What Do You Mean?, PILLOWTALK and Closer parodies. *Bart is often friends or likes the people and music he parodies. *Often, Bart features celeberties and other YouTubers in his music parodies. *He released a full studio album titled Celebritease on March 1, 2017, in which all of the song titles are popular artists (except the last track "#DWBD (Don't Worry Bout Dat)"). Latest Videos Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views